Nur weil er glaubte er sei ein Anderer
by Celllo
Summary: Ein Drama über Son Goku und Vegeta.*heul*
1. Chapter 1

Hallo alle zusammen*grins*. Das ihr ist ein Drama*Erkenntnis*, also logischerweise etwas trauriges*heul*, mit einem hauch Humor, Dramödie würde ich aber nicht dazu sagen. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen, einige Charakter werden nicht vorkommen also seit nicht überrascht wen prinzipiell gesehen Handlungen geschehen die eigentlich unrealistisch sind aber es fehlen ja einige Charakter, daher?, verstanden?*Kopf kratz*.

Zudem habe ich mir erlaubt die Charakter teilweise etwas zu verändern, was bei einigen halt nötig ist wie bei Son Goku zum Beispiel, da man ansonsten gar nicht mit ihm Arbeiten kann, weil er so unsozial ist das man mit ihm gar keine Liebesbeziehung beschreiben kann, weil er ja sowieso immer nur ans Kämpfen/Essen denkt, klar oder?. So das war es eigentlich, ach ja das sind nicht meine Charaktere und ich will kein Geld damit machen.

Und nun viel Spaß*Fähnchen Schwenk*

Nur weil er glaubte er sei ein Anderer

Kapitel 1: Schweinchen und Daddy

Ein warmer Sommertag, bis auf das gezwitschert der Vögel und den Wind ist nichts zu vernehmen. Leise raschelt er durchs Blätterdach, das Licht fällt durch eben jenes und der Wind tut sein Übriges um die Schatten tanzen zu lassen. Ein warmer Windhauch berührt seine haut, ein Gefühl der Lebendigkeit durchzieht seinen Körper bis in jede kleinste Faser.

Liebe, das ist es was ihn so Einfüllsame macht, die das Bewusstsein für das wahre Ruft. Die ihn jede Sekunde genießen lässt, als wäre es die letzte.

Der Hauch des Windes, der Tanz der Schatten, das Gefühl der warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, das gezwitschert der Vögel.

All dies verleiht ihm ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit, und sein Geliebter, Vegeta...., der Glanz in seinen Augen verratet wie sehr er ihn doch lieben muss, wen er an ihn denkt. Goku ist der eine, der seine Liebe an ihn verlor. Schon so lange ist es her das dies geschah und doch ist ihre Zweisamkeit noch wie am ersten Tag, voller Leidenschaft und Liebe.

Doch genug der Träumerei, muss Goku doch zu seinem Liebsten. Mit einem Sprung in die Lüfte hebt er ab, er muss sich beeilen wen er noch rechtzeitig zum essen kommen will. Vegeta kocht heute extra für ihn da heute ihr Jahrestag ist, da kann er nicht zu spät kommen, sonst würde sich Vegeta niemals dazu niederlassen so einer Verrichtung nach zu gehen, geschweige den, das er darüber erfreut wäre wen Goku zu spät kommt und all seine mühe um sonst war.

So schnell wie er nur kann, fliegt er übers Land, kaum erwarten kann er es endlich dort zu sein.

Was sein geliebter wohl fabriziert hat?, ob man es essen kann?, dies und andere fragen gehen ihm durch den Kopf als er durch die Lüfte fliegt.

Er fliegt höher, durch die Wolken, wodurch seine Haut und seine Kleider von einem hauchdünnem Netz Wasser bedeckt werden. Seine Haut funkelt über den Wolken durch die Strahlen der Sonne, er dreht sich im Kreis vor lauter Vorfreude. Sein Gesichtsausdruck drückt vollkommene Zufriedenheit aus, die Sonne kitzelt ihn an seiner Nase, wodurch er Niesen muss,

„Haaaatschiii hhhhhuuaaa, Gesundheit"

Er kommt seinem Ziel immer näher, langsam sinkt er bis kurz über die Berge. Da steht es, sein Haus, groß ist es mit einen wunderschönen Garten. Ziemlich abgelegen wohnen sie, wobei das für die beiden ja kein Problem dar stehlt, Goku landet im Garten, der Duft von Essen steigt ihm in die Nase, jedoch nichts verbranntes.

Vegeta hat es anscheinend hin bekommen was anständiges zu Kochen, es sei den er hat etwas Bestellt. Lecker riecht es anscheinend, den Goku schnüffelt in der Luft,

„Hm, Lasagne" sagt er während ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen läuft. Begierig nach mehr als bloß dem bloßen Duft in der Nase marschiert Goku auf die Türe zu. Strahlend über beide Ohren reist er förmlich die Türe auf,

„Daddy mein Schatz ich bin wieder zu Hause!." Doch keine Antwort, Blinzelt schaut Goku umher, wo kann er nur sein?. Zielsicher schaut Goku erst einmal in der Küche nach und da steht er auch schon. Vegeta scheint gestresst zu sein, er ist gerade damit beschäftigt den Nachtisch zu machen und bemerkt seine Geliebten gar nicht. Schokoladenpudding, nicht gerade besonders originell aber immer hin etwas. Zudem das er Kocht trägt er auch noch eine weiße Schürze, Gott sieht das putzig aus. Gerade als Goku den Fotoapparat holen will um von diesem total süßem Bild ein Foto zu machen, bemerkt Vegeta ihn,

„Denk nicht mal dran!." Sofort bleibt er stehen und dreht sich verdutzt um,

„Eee was woher weist du?" Vegeta schaut ihn Arrogant an und lächelnd,

„Schweinchen, ich weiß eben immer was du Denkst." Verlegen fast sich Goku an den Kopf, das ist nicht das erste mal das dass passiert. Grinsend geht Goku auf Vegeta zu und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und legt seinen Arm um seine Hüften,

„Hallo Daddy." Vegeta schaut ihn fast schon lüstern an,

„Ist das alles?." Goku schaut ihn ebenfalls lüstern an,

„Zum.......Nachtisch kriegst du mehr." Frech wie Goku ist, hat Vegeta gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu Antworten da er sich mit dem Zeigefinger schon am Pudding vergreift. Wobei dies Vegeta mit einen klapps auf die Hand zu verhindern weis,

„Schweinchen, das ist für nachher beherrsche dich, ja?." Goku hat schon wieder diesen Blick,

„Na gut, aber......? willst du mir nicht erst mal den Pudding vom Finger Lecken?." Vegeta schaut eher zögernd auf den Finger und bringt nur über die Lippen,

„Na ja, bei unserer Gesellschaft ist etwas braunes am Finger eigentlich nicht sonderlich erotisch." Goku schaut ihn nur fragend an, anscheinend hat er es nicht verstanden. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schleckt den Finger selber ab, plötzlich schreckt er auf und guckt um sich,

„Für einen Sayajin bist du ganz schön schreckhaft Schweinchen, das war doch bloß die Kuchenuhr." Wieder grinst Goku verlegen und legt die Hand an den Kopf,

„Haha ja, das sollte ich mir wohl abgewöhnen Daddy."

„Wegen mir musst du das nicht Schweinchen, ich finde das irgendwie süß."Goku grinst ihn nur weiter an, was Vegeta dazu verleitet ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Schnell zückt Vegeta die Backhandschuhe aus einer Schublade hervor mit den er den Backofen öffnen will, oh mein Gott!, das ist ja jetzt noch süßer, Vegeta mit Schürze und Backhandschuhen ein Bild für die Ewigkeit, schnell rennt Goku ins Schlafzimmer um den Fotoapparat zu holen. Er stöbert im ganzen Zimmer herum findet ihn aber nicht

„Hm irgendwo muss er doch sein?, da ist er!." Schnell sprintet er wieder runter in die Küche, in der Vegeta gerade versucht die Lasagne auf den Tisch zu manövrieren.

„Wehe du machst ein Foto!." Aber Goku denkt gar nicht daran sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen, er muss ein Foto machen. Frech grinsend hält er den Fotoapparat vor sich,

„Bitte lächeln!."

„Wehe Schweinchen, du kriegst keinen Nachtisch!." Aber Goku lässt sich nicht beirren und Knipst das Foto und schaut es sich auch gleich an,

„Ho mein Dende, wie goldig, Daddy du lachst zwar nicht aber das sieht total süß aus." Kaum hat Vegeta die Lasagne abgestellt rennt er auch schon zu seinem Schweinchen.

„Zeig sofort her!." Aber Goku hält die Kamera weit hoch und Vegeta kommt nicht ran, ärgerlich versucht er sie zu erreichen, aber er ist zu klein. Breit grinsend schiebt Goku Vegeta weg und äußert freimütig,

„Okay du darfst es anschauen, aber nicht löschen!, ja?." Nur schwermütig hingegen stimmt Vegeta zu mit einem Kopf nicken. Er schaut es sich auf dem Display an..........und sagt nichts dazu, außer,

„Du hast Glück das wir heute Jahrestag haben Schweinchen." Grinsend stimmt ihm Goku zu und machst sich mit seinem Triumph auf in das Esszimmer. Davon wird er bestimmt Abzüge machen und die Bilder Großformatig aufhängen, doch bevor er den Gedanken vollenden kann ruft Vegeta nach ihm,

„Schweinchen?." Er bleibt stehen,

„Jjjaaa Daddy?."

„Wen du Abzüge davon an unsere Freunde schickst wirst du eine Schnabeltasse brauchen!, ist das klar? und jetzt setzt dich schon mal hin."

„Ja Daddy!." Typisch Vegeta immer gleich grob werden, aber na ja das ist auch irgendwie süß?. Goku tut wie im gesagt wurde und geht dahin wo er sowieso hin wollte. Als er die Türe öffnet ist er Sprachlos (oder?), Vegeta hat den Tisch, nein, das ganze Zimmer Romantisch eingerichtet. Über all sind Kerzen und Rosen, rote natürlich, der Tisch ist schön gedeckt mit besten Porzellan. Wow er muss Vegeta wirklich Lieben, Goku legt die Kamera beiseite und setzt sich hin. Seine Augen funkeln förmlich vor Glück und Freude, er tut die Arme auf den Tisch und legt das Kinn auf die Hände. Strahlend blickt er im Zimmer umher, er könnte nicht Glücklicher sein.

So das war das erste Kapitel*Freu*, noch nicht sonderlich Dramatisch ich weis aber das kommt noch*grins*.

Übrigens ist das meine Zweite FF überhaupt, hab ich mich gut geschlagen?*bete*

So über Reviews sämtlicher Art würde ich mich sehr freuen, Kritik*Horch*, Verbesserungsvorschläge*Schreib auf*, aufmerken von Rechtschreibfehlern*werd rot*

Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt weis ich noch nicht, aber Reviews könnten es vielleicht beschleunigen*erpress*.

Liebe Grüße Cello


	2. Ein Hauch von Erotik

Hallo alle zusammen*winke*.Also ihr ist das Zweite Kapitel. Ihr wird auch Gohan zum ersten mal erwähnt, ihr müsst ihn euch eher wie den Mirai Gohan vorstellen. Zudem gibt es Videl in der Welt innerhalb dieser Geschichte nicht.

Und nun viel Spaß*Freezer Fähnchen Schwenk*

**Nur weil er glaubte er sei ein Anderer**

Kapitel 2: Ein hauch von Erotik

Goku sitzt nun also da im Esszimmer, darüber Nachdenkend was er doch für ein Glück hat. Ein wunderschönes Haus mit Garten, ein Zimmer mit Kerzen und Rosen, wobei sich manch anderer wahrscheinlich eher sorgen machen würde über Pflanzen und Feuer in einem Raum und seinem Daddy nicht zu vergessen.

Gespannt starrt Goku auf die Türe, kaum erwarten kann er es bis das Essen endlich da ist und natürlich auch sein Daddy herein kommt. Aber es ist schon merkwürdig das sich Vegeta so viel mühe macht, das hat er bei den anderen Jahrestagen nämlich nicht getan. Andererseits ist dies aber auch ihr zehnjähriges Jubiläum, das ist was besonderes. Welches Pärchen kann schon behaupten zehn Jahre lang zusammen zu sein und das wohl bemerkt verliebt noch wie am ersten Tag.

Plötzlich rüttelt es an der Türe, Vegeta steht davor und versucht sie zu öffnen, was wen in beiden Händen Teller sind, nicht ganz einfach ist.

„Scheiß Türe, geh endlich auf." Als Goku das hört steht er natürlich sofort auf um seinen Daddy oder vielleicht auch dem Essen da kann man sich bei ihm nicht so ganz sicher sein, die Türe zu öffnen. Er geht zur eben jener und öffnet sie, mürrisch steht Vegeta vor ihm mit den zwei Lasagnen in den Händen, die Schürze immernoch an, ziemlich genervt blickt er drein.

„Das hätte ich auch selber geschafft." Grinsend erwidere Goku,

„Aber natürlich Daddy, ich wollte nur helfen." Gerade will er Vegeta die Teller ab nehmen da zucken diese auch schon zurück,

„Nein, bis du sie zum Tisch gebracht hast sind beide Lasagnen weg, geh aus dem weg Schweinchen."

Ohne Wiederworte, anscheinend hat Vegeta nicht ganz unrecht mit seiner Annahme, macht ihm Goku platz. Langsam und sicher tapst Vegeta auf den Tisch zu, was sehr merkwürdig aussieht. Goku reist sich mit aller kraft zusammen nicht anzufangen los zu Lachen, da das schon ziemlich Lustig aus sieht. Anscheinend will Vegeta nicht das seine in mühe gefertigtem Werk ein Missgeschick passiert und geht auf Nummer sicher.

Ein weiteres knipsen ist zu vernehmen, zum um behagen von Vegeta,

„Schweinchen!, hast du schon wieder ein Foto gemacht!." Der große Prinz der Sayajins, mit einer Schürze, Lasagne in den Händen und tapsend was man auf dem Foto jedenfalls sehen wird. Leicht rot wird Vegeta bei dem Gedanken das dass noch jemand anderes sehen könnte, was Goku nur dazu verleitet ein weiteres Foto zu machen,

„Hörst du jetzt wohl auf damit!." Mittlerweile beim Tisch angekommen setzt Vegeta die Teller ab, Goku setzt sich natürlich gleich ihn kaum erwartend endlich die Lasagne zu probieren. Aber zuerst einmal schenkt Vegeta ihm und sich ein Glas Wasser ein, liebevoll schauen sich die beide dabei an. Dann zieht Vegeta die Schürze aus und setzt sich gegen über von Goku ihn, jetzt haben die beiden allerdings ein Problem. Durch den Blumenstrauß auf dem Tisch können sich die beiden nämlich jetzt nicht sehen, kurzer Hand stellt Vegeta den Strauß einfach bei Seite,

„So schon viel besser." Jetzt muss Vegeta aber geschockt feststellen das sein Schweinchen bereits die gesamte Lasagne verputzt hat, man könnte meinen er würde sich jetzt darüber aufregen aber nein. Das die Lasagne auf so eine Art und weise verschwindet war ja früher oder später klar, Goku ist was essen betrifft eben kein Genussmensch, fasziniert starrt Vegeta sein Schweinchen an. Dieser verschlingt nämlich gerade das gesamte Brot. Ein köstliches Bild, Gokus Mund mit Überresten von Lasagne verschmiert und mit Brotkrümeln verziert. Ganz langsam bewegt sich Vegetas Hand zum Fotoapparat der noch auf dem Tisch liegt ein Hämisches grinsen ziert sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig führt er den Apparat vor sein Gesicht und.........knips. Die Tatsache das Vegeta ein Foto gemacht hat stört Goku aber überhaupt nicht, ihn interessiert etwa ganz anderes,

„Daddy?, isst du deine Lasagne noch?." Vegeta sieht sein Schweinchen an, was für ein gier Schlund und blickt dann auf seinen Teller,

„Schmeckt das so gut?."

„Nein, aber ich hab tierischen Kohldampf." Da wahr sie wieder, Gokus berühmte Ehrlichkeit, auf die Vegeta durch aus hätte öfters verzichten können, wie zum Beispiel damals als Bulma fragte ob sie in der Hose einen fetten Arsch hätte. Die Back pfeife, die aus irgendeinem Grund er bekam und nicht Goku, war noch wochenlang zu sehen geschweige den zu spüren. Angesichts der Tatsache das es nicht zu schmecken scheint und Goku anscheinend kein Problem damit hat, gibt Vegeta seinen Teller bereitwillig her.

„Hier mein Schweinchen." Goku nimmt den Teller strahlend entgegen,

„Danke Daddy." Und auch diese Lasagne ist Ruck zuck weg, Goku scheint Glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Er hält sich den Bauch und klopft sich auf die starke Brust dann ist nur noch ein ziemlich lautes Rülpsen zu vernehmen. Goku streichelt sich den Bauch und grinst zufrieden das er bereits davon satt ist erstaunt Vegeta, sonst schaufelt er doch immer Unmengen an Tellern in sich rein und heute gibt er sich mit für seine verhältnise etwas Brot und zwei Tellern Lasagne zufrieden. Misstrauisch beäugt Vegeta seinen geliebten,

„Aha!. Du hast also unterwegs was gegessen!. Und das obwohl du wusstest das ich heute etwas zu essen mache!." Verlegen fast sich Goku an den Kopf und grinst. Jetzt hat Vegeta ihn erwischt, etwas hungriger hätte Goku tun sollen, dann wäre es Vegeta sicherlich nicht aufgefallen,

„Ja Haha ha ha, du hast mich erwischt, aber ich habe nicht unterwegs gegessen sondern bei Gohan."

Vegeta horcht auf und fragt etwas zögernd,

„Bei...., Gohan?."

„Ja ich habe ihn besucht, ich wollte mit ihm über etwas sprechen und da hat er mich zum essen eingeladen." Vegeta zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, Misstrauisch blickt er Goku an,

„Du meinst wohl du hast dich selbst eingeladen hm?, sag bloß noch du hast dem Armen jungen auch das bisschen essen das er hat, weg geschlabberd?." Goku Lacht nur noch, ein Vielfraß wie er im Buche steht, was der alles in sich rein fressen kann. Er muss einen Gummibauch haben, das ist nicht normal, selbst Vegeta kann nicht so viel in sich rein schaufeln und der isst ja gerade auch nicht wenig.

Da Vegeta sich nicht traut sein Schweinchen zu fragen was er von Gohan wissen wollte, grübelt eben dieser darüber nach. Goku ist hingegen damit beschäftigt sich den Mund zu putzen, mit dem Tischtuch. Zum Glück haben die beiden Bulma, ohne sie sehe das Haus sicherlich anders aus, diese macht sich nämlich die mühe jeden Sonnenabend vor der Türe zu stehen um eben jenes aufzuräumen und zu Putzen.

Vegeta hatte sich den Abend sicherlich anders vorgestellt, das essen soll nicht geschmeckt haben, , sein Schweinchen hat schreckliche Bilder von ihm gemacht und Bulma wird bald kommen. Aber man könnte ja noch ein ordentliches Ende haben, ein freches grinsen zieht sich über Vegetas Gesicht. Verführerisch blickt Vegeta sein Schweinchen an, sein blick schweift über Gokus Muskulösen Arm entlang, zu seiner gut gebauten Brust, weiter hoch zum Hals, ins Gesicht.

Diese vollen Lippen, die so verführerisch hervorstechen, so schön geformt sind, das man am liebsten dahin hinein beißen würde, ganz zart und sacht und sie zurück schnellen lassen will. Der warme Atem auf der Haut, der in einem die Leidenschaft nur noch größer aufflammen lässt sich mit dem anderen zu vereinen.

Goku derweil, registriert erst jetzt das er von ihm gemustert wird. Die Lust in Vegeta steigt so stark an das er sie nicht mehr bändigen kann. Impulsiv reist er die Tischdecke, samt dem darauf liegendem Geschirr weg, das auf dem Boden zerberstet. Voller gier steigt er über den Tisch und krabbelt zu seinem geliebten, verheißungsvoll blicken sie sich an. Wild packt Vegeta Goku am Hemd und zieht ihn an sich ran, leidenschaftlich schmiegen sich ihre Lippen aneinander. Hitze breitet sich in ihnen aus, ein Gefühl als würden sich ihre Seelen berühren, nur für einen Moment.

Zart lassen sie ihre Lippen voneinander ab, ihre blicke so voller Feuer, das die Hitze kaum auszuhalten ist.

Auch nur ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern reisen sie sich die Klamotten vom Leib, umgeben von den Überresten ihrer in Fetzen gerissenen Kleidung fallen sie übereinander her. Ihre Arme umschlingen sich um ihre Körper und sie tauschen heiße küsse aus. Sanft knappert Vegeta an Gokus Brustwarze, doch plötzlich werden die beiden aus ihrer Liebesakt gerissen. An der Türe klingelt es, hatten doch die beiden tatsächlich vergessen das Bulma heute zum Putzen kommt, Vegeta lässt sich genervt auf den Rücken fallen,

„Ach verdammte scheiße, wir haben Bulma vergessen hätte die blöde Kuh nicht später kommen können." Goku hin dessen steht unbeirrt auf und will ihr die Türe öffnen, nackt wie er ist, so etwas wie Scham kennt er ja nicht. Zielsicher marschiert er los um ihr die Tür zu öffnen, Vegeta springt auf und kann es kaum fassen,

„Du willst Bulma jetzt doch nicht wohl so die Türe öffnen, zieh dir was an ja!, und vor allem reg dich lieber erst mal ab!." Da sie aber ihre Kleidung zerfetzt haben und Goku keine Lust hat extra nach oben zu gehen, ignoriert er Vegeta und öffnet Bulma die Türe in der ganzen Pracht seiner Männerkraft,

„Hallo Bulma, wie geht es dir den so?."

„Hallo Son.............." Wie versteinert steht sie da, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Zähne gefletscht, kein Wort bringt sie raus. Sie hatte zwar Goku schon nackt gesehen, aber nicht in seiner ganzen.......Standkraft, das war ihr durchaus peinlich ganz im Gegensatz zu Goku der nur fragend da stand,

„Was hast du den?, du sieht aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen." Nur mit mühe kriegt Bulma ihren Mund auf, stottert antwortet sie,

„Son Goku wa..wa..wa...wa........wa.......rum bi..bi..bist du Nackt?." Goku grinst sie an,

„Ach weist du ich und Vegeta wollten gerade Fi....."

Zwei Hände huschen von hinten hervor und halten Goku noch den Mund zu.

Was allerdings nicht mehr besonders viel bringt, Bulma ist ja nicht blöd, auch wen die Frage eine blöde ist. Zudem hat Bulma das vergnügen nach langen zehn Jahren ihren ehemaligen Mann mal wieder nackt zu sehen. Der allerdings angesichts der Situation nicht mehr so ganz Standfest steht.

Knallrot wird Bulma im Gesicht und hält sich schnell die Hand davor, anscheinend ist ihr der Umgang mit ihrem nackten Ex wesentlich peinlicher als mit einem nackten Goku.

„Eeeeent.....schuldigung ha..hab ich gestört soll ich spä...später nochmal kommen?, eeeeeeeee ich meine vorbei schauen!."

So das war es. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	3. Vergangenes

Hallo ihr ist das nächste Kapitel. Also ich habe mich dazu entschieden das Son Goten innerhalb dieser Welt auch nicht existiert.

Und nun viel Spaß*Freezer Universumsfähnchen Schwenk*

Nur weil er glaubte er sei ein Anderer

Kapitel 3: Vergangenes

Wie versteinert stehen Bulma und Vegeta da, als wäre Medusa persönlich aufgetaucht. Bulma mit ihrer Schamröte die einer Tomate ähnelt im Gesicht und geschockt ihren verblichenen nackt zu erblicken, Vegeta der es ihr mit der Schamröte gleich tut und wie gebannt in ihr Gesicht starrt als hätte sie ein Furunkel darin und Goku der mal wieder gar nichts versteht.

Minuten vergehen, nichts passiert, obwohl Goku sich eigentlich bewegen kann hält er es anscheinend nicht für nötig irgendetwas zu unternehmen und steht nur geradezu blöd grinsend da.

Bis Bulma sich endlich besinnt, etwas steif setzt sie sich in Bewegung.

Sie geht an den beiden vorbei wobei Vegeta immer noch keine Reaktion von sich gibt, was ja auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad verständlich ist und macht sich auf den weg in das Haus.

Langsam erwacht auch Vegeta aus seiner starre und wandert wortlos an seinem Schweinchen vorbei die Treppen hoch ins Schlafzimmer, wahrscheinlich will er sich umziehen nach dieser..... Situation.

Was gerade passiert ist, wird anscheinend wohl gewollt, von beiden ignoriert.

Kaum hat Bulma das Esszimmer betreten in dem eigentlich der wilder hemmungsloser Sex statt finden sollte, entfaltet sich auch schon ihr geradezu Ohrenbetäubendes Stimmorgan, als wäre gerade nichts für sie peinliches passiert. Das mit dem verdrängen kann sie ziemlich gut,

„OH MEIN GOTT, was habt ihr den ihr getan, diese Sauerei Räume ich aber nicht auf."

Und schon steht auch der Nackte Goku hinter ihr, keinesfalls daran denkend sich etwas anzuziehen, wieso auch?.

„Du meinst wohl, was wir ihr nicht getan haben." Bulma zuckt zusammen vor Schreck und dreht sich um,

„TUE DAS NIE WIEDER HAST DU VERSTANDEN!, UND ZIEH DIR GEFÄLIGST WAS AN!.

Frisch gestriegelt mit seinem Kampfanzug, der Hauteng anliegt und somit keine Fantasien zu lässt, steht Vegeta am Türrahmen.

Er ist sehr schnell beim Umziehen gewesen was etwas überrascht.

Das Geschrei seiner verflossenen hat ihn anscheinend dazu gedrängt sich zu beeilen, über das eben geschehene verliert er auch kein Wort, noch so einer der gut verdrängen kann.

„Was schreist du ihr so rum, Bulma!."

„Sie dir doch an wie es hier aus sieht, du Vegeta, du kannst den scheiß selbst aufräumen!."

Da hat sie allerdings nicht ganz unrecht, sie hat zwar den beiden versprochen das sie eine Putze zahlt aber nie das sie es selber macht. Mal davon abgesehen das sie schon lange Bankrott ist, was ein Grund dafür sein mag warum sie jeden Sonnenabend vor der Türe steht und nicht eben jene Putze, ist ein weiterer Punkt die Trennung von Chichi.

Ein Thema über das nie gesprochen wird, ein Thema das absolut Tabu ist, vor allem in Anwesenheit von Goku, da dieser sonst gleich in Depressionen verfällt und sich Tagelang im Haus vergräbt.

Man muss nämlich wissen das der Anfang mit den beiden Sayajins, angesichts der Tatsache das da ja noch Chichi war, nicht so ganz einfach war und ist.

Als Goku sich über die Zeit hinweg in Vegeta verliebt hatte und dieser auch in ihn, gestand er es Chichi.

Das leicht Blöde daran war nur das er es ohne Vegeta tat und er sich somit Chichis Temperament und Zorn alleine ausgesetzt sah.

Zudem stellte er sich auch nicht ganz geschickt an, in der Frage wie er es ihr gestand, mit den Worten,

„Chichi ich haue ab,...........und ach ja, ich liebe Vegeta, mit ihm habe ich den besten Sex meines Lebens!." hätten es wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich viele formuliert.

Etwas kühl kam dieser Satz daher, der eigentlich von Goku nicht böse gemeint war, aber für Chichi muss das wie ein Dolchstoß mitten in ihr Herz gewesen sein.

In diesen Moment muss sie innerlich gestorben sein, zumindest ein teil von ihr, als würde jemand an ihre Seele herum zerren, in alle möglichen Richtungen.

Nun muss man allerdings zu Gokus Verteidigung sagen, das dieser nicht wusste das Chichi für ihn so empfand wie es Vegeta jetzt tat.

Was sein mangelndes Taktgefühl gegenüber Chichi erklärbar machen würde.

Für ihn war es eh immer mehr eine Mischung aus Zwecks und Zwangsgemeinschaft gewesen.

Da er ihr unter dem glauben das Heiraten etwas zu essen sei, das Jawort gab und er sich erst später über diesen Irrtum klar wurde.

Und da Goku nun mal Goku ist, hielt er natürlich sein versprechen Chichi gegenüber.

Das Praktische daran für ihn war ja auch insbesondere das er nicht mehr Kochen musste.

Ganz anders Chichi, sie hatte sich schon von klein auf in ihn vernarrt, sie Liebte ihn über alles.

Ihr Problem war und ist jedoch, das aus der Schüchternen Tolpatschigen, die Nörgelnde Furie wurde, ein launisches Biest, das über die Jahre immer schlimmer wurde und mit einer Fürsorgepflicht daher kommt die an Neurotischen zwang grenzt.

Mit solchen Charakterzügen ist es wahrlich nicht einfach seinen geliebten Ehemann Darbieten zu können das man ihn nun mal Liebt.

Das mag der Grund sein wodurch er sich auch nicht bewusst werden konnte das Chichi für ihn genau so empfand wie sie es Tat, bedingungslose Liebe.

Wie dem auch sei, nun könnte man meinen Chichi wäre auf ihn gestürmt und hätte ihn erwürgt, als er diese Worte aussprach aber nein, zunächst stand sie nur da, ganz steif.

Abwartend was Chichi davon hielt starrte Goku sie an, bis er plötzlich kreide bleich wurde und sich in seinem Gesicht Panik breit machte.

Ihr Körper war angespannt, ein leises zischen war zu vernehmen das über ihre Lippen huschte, ihre Fäuste waren geballt, so stark das man die Äderchen sehen konnte, ihr Kopf zuckte leicht zu ihrer linken Schulter und ein Blick, ein Blick, so voller Wahn und Zorn das er selbst Vegeta unterjocht hätte.

Steif wie sie war, begab sie sich auf den Gang, was Goku erstmal ziemlich perplex machte.

Als ein Geräusch ertönte, das im übrigen nicht sonderlich lebensbejahend klang, ging Goku auf den bedrohliche rotierenden klang zu, statt davor weg zu rennen.

Ein Fehler den man oft in billigen Filmen derweil erlebt, langsamen Schrittes kommt er dem Krakeelen immer näher.

Behutsam schreitete Goku an der Wand entlang, sich jeden Schrittes voller leben bewusst, es hätte sein letzter sein können.

Spickend schielte er über den Rand und was er dort erblickte las seine Augen erstarren in einer Größe die nicht mehr vertretbar war, er sprang auf.

Chichi hatte sich daran gemacht aus der Besenkammer eine Ketten säge zu holen, nun könnt er sich natürlich fragen warum Chichi eine Ketten säge in der Besenkammer hatte.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung oder sollte jeder gut sortierte Haushalt eine Ketten säge parat haben?.

Wesentlich intelligenter wäre es aber sich vom Acker zu machen, angesichts der Drohenden Gefahr die von Chichi aus ging.

„Ach Son Gokuuuuuuuuu?, würdest du bitte zu mir kommen?."

Der Wahn in ihren Augen sprang einen geradezu an,

„Aber Chichi, du dududu brauchst doch nicht gleich so durch drehen, wir können uns ja immer noch sehen oder hahahahaha....ha?."

Ohne Vorwarnung brach Chichi in wildes Kampfgeschrei aus,

„DU ABGEHALFTERTER AFFENARSCH!, ICH BRINGE DICH UM!."

Wild stürmte Chichi Hand in Hand mit der Ketten säge auf Goku zu, in diesem zustand hätte er nicht mal als Super Sayajin eine Chance gegen sie gehabt.

Chaos herrschte im Hause Son, wild jagte sie ihm hinter her, zersägte dort ein Türchen, da ein Schränkchen und noch ein paar weitere Möbel, bei der wilden Hetzjagd hinter ihm.

„Denke doch an Gohan du kannst mich nicht umbringen du kommst sonst ins Gefängnis!."

Sie stockte für einen Moment,

„ Ho mein Dende, ich habe Gohan ja vergessen!, VERDAMT WEIST DU ÜBER HAUPT WAS DU DA MEINEN KLEINEN SON GOHAN ANTUST DU PASTART!."

Jetzt hatte er Chichi noch wütender gemacht, wen das überhaupt möglich war.

Goku rannte geradezu kreischend vor ihr weg, die Hände hoch in den Himmel gestreckt vor Panik.

Vegeta währe in Schmach und Schande nieder gesunken, wen er gesehen hätte, wie sein Schweinchen sich benahm.

Dies war kein schöner Tag, sie haben sich getrennt ohne jemals darüber gesprochen zu haben, was hauptsächlich von Chichi aus ging.

Allerdings konnte Chichi zu Liebe ihres Sohnes und weil sie nicht noch einen Menschen verlieren wollte, zumindest emotional gesehen, ihren Zorn auf Goku soweit drosseln das sie ihn nicht mehr umbringen wollte, was natürlich seine Zeit dauerte.

Rechtlich gesehen hätte sie ihn sicherlich zugesprochenen bekommen, doch wollte sie auch ihren Son Gohan nicht unter ihren Hass auf Goku leiden lassen, was durch die Verlustängste um Gohan auch wen es noch so unglaubwürdig klingt, erklärbar war.

So konnte sie sich überwinden Gohan bis zu seinem Achtzehnten Lebensjahr bei Goku wohlbehalten abzuliefern, ganz zum missfallen von Gohan der unter dem klammern seiner Mutter fast zum unselbständigen Mamasöhnchen geworden wäre und auch etwas darunter litt das sie jetzt noch stärker fixiert auf ihn war als vorher.

Zeit dem Gohan allerdings Achtzehn ist ist der Kontakt für Goku zu Chichi so gut wie komplett weggefallen.

Den sonst so unbekümmerten Goku belastet es allerdings nach wie vor sehr stark das die Sache nicht geklärt ist und Chichi ihn immer noch Hasst.

Heute lebt Chichi bei ihren ziemlich alten Vater ohne den sie wahrscheinlich niemals standfesten Grund unter den Beinen bekommen hätte.

Schon zeit Jahren versucht Gohan seine Mutter dazu zubringen mit Goku darüber zu reden aber vergeblich und das obwohl sie auch immer noch stark darunter leidet.

Noch viele ungeklärte fragen gibt es, als Bulma so darüber nach denkt.

Sie hat ja nun genug zeit da sie Vegeta mittlerweile dazu verdonnert hat das Esszimmer selbst aufzuräumen, natürlich unter ihrer Aufsicht, so das sie über jeden fehle den Vegeta macht wie ein halbverhungerter Aasfresser herfallen kann der schon zeit langer zeit nichts mehr zum essen hatte.

Goku derweil hat sich wieder etwas angezogen, nicht ganz freiwillig wie es die Beule auf seinem Kopf verrät.

Unerwartet klopft es an der Türe die sie offen stehen haben lassen,

„Hallo Papa?, ich habe eine Überraschung!,"

Gohan ist gekommen und er hat jemanden im Schlepptau, Vegeta zuckt auf, etwas erstaunt blicken die drei auf die Uhr.

Merkwürdig um die Uhrzeit ist Gohan doch immer bei Chichi zu besuch, es sei den.

Schnell wie vom D-Zug gepackt sprinten alle drei gleichzeitig zur Türe und was sie dort erblicken verschlägt ihnen die Sprache,

„Hallo alle zusammen, guck mal Papa ich habe Mama dazu gebracht endlich mit dir zu reden!."

Mit rissigen Augen, herunter hängenden Armen und weit geöffneten Mündern erwidern diese bloß,

„Ach nö!."

Wie hat er das den geschafft?.

So das war es erst mal. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, bitte bitte schreibt welche!.


	4. gelblich Neonfarbendes etwas

Hallo, ich weis lange hat es gedauert aber jetzt bin ich ja da*Leser Taschentuch hinhalte*. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen. Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich.

Und nun viel Spaß*Freezer Cellouniversumsfähnchen Schwenk*

Kapitel 4: gelblich Neonfarbendes etwas

Schock, welch ein Schock, das Biest aus der Niederhölle dringt in sein Reich ein, das kommt ziemlich unerwartet.

Voller Unsicherheit steht Goku nun da, nicht wissend richtig mit der Situation umzugehen. Welch Ironie, will Goku doch schon so viele Jahre mit Chichi über die Sache reden und jetzt, schnell versteckt er sich hinter Daddys starken Schultern und Spickt hinter ihnen etwas vorsichtig hervor.

Vegeta kommentiert dies nicht weiter, nein er registriert es sogar nicht einmal da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist schockiert zu sein.

Da steht sie nun, die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf genervt zur Seite, die Augen geschlossen und die Nase erhobenen Hauptes.

Eine Haltung die eindeutig aussagt das sie nur Widerwillen da ist, und doch ist sie es Eben, man kann sich aber auch nur schlecht vorstellen das Gohan sie gezwungen hat, also muss sie freiwillig ihr sein, ein Schmierentheater.

Niemand gibt auch nur einen Ton von sich, ruhe herrscht wie bei einer Beerdigung. Gohan steht schon fast Hyperaktiv wackelnd und Grinsend da, eine Reaktion der Anderen abwartend, Vegeta hin dessen versucht selbstbewusst und souverän zu wirken was ihm nur mäßig gelinkt und Bulma ist vor Verzweiflung in die Knie gesunken.

Eine aggressive Aura verbreiten sich in der Atmosphäre, das mit den Fingern auf den Arm trommeln zeugt davon das Chichi den letzten funken Nerv langsam verliert,

„KÖNNTE JETZT MAL JEMMAND VON EUCH ETWAS SAGEN IHR VERDA......"

Und schon unterbricht Chichi ihr eigenes massakrieren der Anwesenden. Sie Atmet tief ein und aus, ihre Hand wandert langsam Richtung Handtasche sie greift hinein. Voller angst erzittern Goku, Vegeta, und Bulma nur Gohan bleibt gelassen.

Was will sie wohl raus holen?, eine kleine Pistole, eine Kapsel mit einen Panzer darin oder eine Bombe?.

So mancher wird jetzt wohl denken sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen doch?.

Ein gelblich Neonfarbendes etwas kommt zum Vorschein das eine undefinierbare Form hat, langsam fängt Chichi an es zu drücken während sie dabei immer wieder vor sich hin murmelt,

„In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft, in der Ruhe liegt die Kraft usw."

Nur wenige Sekunden später finden sich die ihr Anwesenden auf den Boden wieder mit den Füßen zum Himmel bis auf Bulma die ihre Füße bei dem Luftigem Sommerkleid das sie trägt dezent unten lässt, wohl gemerkt ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Outfit um ein Haus zu Putzen aber wie auch immer.

So schnell wie sie unten wahren sind sie auch schon wieder Oben und fragen schreiend,

„WAS IST DEN JETZT LOS!."

Bewusst ignoriert Chichi diese Frage und quetscht weiterhin das Gelbe etwas,

„In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft."

Während sich Gohan jetzt wohl verpflichtet fühlt die Frage zu beantworten,

„Naja wisst ihr sie ist..."

Ein leichtes Unbehagen legt sich über Gohan nieder, einen Giftigen Blick wirft Chichi zu ihm als sie das Wörtchen ist vernimmt.

Nervös korrigiert er sich ,

„Ich meine natürlich war, sie war bei einer Psychologin bei Behandlung, und das soll sie eben machen wen sie Aggressionen bekommt."

Verdutzt und unglaubwürdig erwidern die Drei nur,

„Ach nö, Chichi war in der Klapse!."

Kleine Äderchen bilden sich auf Chichis Schläfe, sie drückt das gelbe etwas ziemlich fest zusammen, der Blick der Drei zeugt davon das sie froh sind nicht an der stelle des Etwas zu sein,

„ICH WAR NICHT IN DER KLAPSE, ICH HATTE NUR TERAHPIESTUNDEN IST DAS KLAR!?. In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft."

Chichi reist sich zusammen und Atmet tief ein und aus um dann mit sanfter und ruhiger stimme zu erörtern warum sie eigentlich ihr ist,

„Ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich ihr bin."

„Jjjaaaa."

Schon alleine durch dieses dämliche Jjjaaaa steht Chichi wieder kurz vor einen Nervenzusammenbruch mit aller kraft hält sie sich zurück die Idioten nicht gleich umzubringen und führt dann fort,

„Meine Psychologin Fräulein Voodoo meinte ich müsste das mit Goku ein für allemal klären damit ich einen Neuanfang wagen kann zudem liegt mir noch einiges auf der Seele das ich unbedingt loswerden muss, weil es mich noch sonst innerlich total zerfrisst. Also ich bin zu einem Gespräch bereit."

Während sie vorher noch absolutes Desinteresse zeigte, ist sie jetzt wie ausgetauscht, die zuerst ablehnende Haltung und plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel zum offenen Gespräch.

„Also Goku, Vegeta ich möchte auch das du bei dem Gespräch dabei bist ich kann euch Versprechen das ich es schaffen werde in einen Ruhigen Ton mit euch zu reden da ich das mit Fräulein Voodoo geübt habe."

Etwas überrascht nickt Vegeta zu, ziemlich nervös tut es ihm Goku gleich der nicht recht weis was er jetzt tun soll.

Chichi fragt mit nervös stimme,

„Habt ihr ein Ruhiges zimmer in dem wir Reden können?."

Goku führt darauf hin mit einer Handbewegung Chichi wortlos in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Vegeta setzt sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, wobei sein Blick und der Gohans sich streifen, für nur eine Millisekunde verharren sie in einander und losen ich dann auch schon wieder, für Bulma blieb dies nicht unbemerkt.

Leise sind die Schritte zu vernehmen die die Drei auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer machen, ihnen kommt es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Tausend Gedanken schwirren ihnen durch den Kopf, wie fange ich am besten an?, oh man mir ist schlecht, ich könnte schnell weg rennen, und und und .

Da sind sie nun im Wohnzimmer, groß ist es, Einrichtungstechnisch ist es etwas sporadisch und doch sehr gemütlich.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch der in der Ecke steht und gelegentlich auch als Esstisch missbraucht wird, auf ihn ist nichts weiter als ein einsames Glas das halb voll ist mit köstlichem Maracujasaft der die Geschmacksnerven berauscht.

Sie sitzen gegenüber von einander, Goku und Daddy natürlich zusammen. Nervös ist Goku der keine gemütliche Sitzposition finden kann und ihn und her rutscht. Das bleibt seinem Daddy natürlich nicht verborgen, liebevoll sucht er unter dem Tisch nach der Hand seines Schweinchens und ergreift sie.

In diesen Moment breitet sich innerer Frieden in Goku aus und er wird sich dessen bewusst das er jemanden hat der ihn liebt und unterstützt. Ganz anders Chichi die diese Sache nun alleine durchstehen muss, Traurigkeit und Neid Gefühle keimen in ihr auf wen sie die beiden so sieht, warum hat sie das nicht?.

Doch sie unterdrückt diese Gefühle, sie muss wen sie das klärende Gespräch jetzt führen will, auch wen sie das letzte mit Fräulein Voodoo durch ihr plötzliches verscheiden nicht mehr führen konnte.

Sie verstarb in Ausübung ihres Amtes, als sie gerade dabei war die Bazukka des psychisch labilen, leicht Androgenen Exfreundes zu entreißen als sich ein Schuss löste, welch schöner Abgang. Möge sie in der Hölle weiter Folt...äh, Therapieren.

Wie dem auch sei, Chichi Atmet tief ein und aus nervös ist sieh und unsicher, Goku und Vegeta sehen sie mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Unbeholfenheit und Erwartung an, fast verzweifelt versuchen sie in ihren Augen zu lesen, doch vergeblich.

Dann ist Chichi endlich zur inneren ruhe gekommen und beginnt das Gespräch,

„Also......Goku ich muss........nein ich will dir nun sagen........das dass......was du mir Angetan hast......." Chichi schüttelt den Kopf unklar darüber wie sie Anfangen soll.

„Nein ich fange nochmal von vorne an, Entschuldigung ich habe das geübt.......aber das ist doch nicht so einfach wie ich dachte." Traurig ist hier blick, nachdenklich schaut sie zur Seite, Goku und Vegeta sagen nichts sie sehen sie nur an.

„Goku du hast mein Leben zerstört, du....du hast alles was wir hatten zertstört und ich muss dir nun sagen wie ich mich fühlte und wie ich mich jetzt fühle. Du kamst gerade nach Hause, ich hatte essen gekocht. Du strahltest über beide Ohren ich dachte du hattest dich dran erinnert, du gingst auf mich zu und........" Chichi hadert mit den Tränen, verzweifelt schaut sie umher, die Hände hin und her, vor den Mund und wieder weg auf den Tisch und auf die Schenkel.

Nichts tun könnend, sitzen Daddy und Schweinchen da, unbeholfen, bis Chichi mit Tränen in den Augen fortfährt,

„Goku du sagtest mir das du jemand anderen lieben würdest........Vegeta ...........und das du mit ihm......weist du wie das für mich war wie...wie konntest du mir......das nur so.......sagen.

Es fühlte sich an als ob meine Seele in tausend Fetzen gerissen wird...............als ob .............ein Gefühl der leere als wäre man innerlich Tod....................wie Herzlos und das schlimmste ist du weist nicht einmal wann du es mir gesagt hast oder?, du......"

Sie hadert mit dem Gedanken ob er selbst drauf kommen soll entschließt sich dann aber es einfach zu sagen,

„Du..du .....hast es mir an unserem Hochzeitstag gesagt!..........das weist du nicht einmal, nicht war?."

Chichi bricht in Tränen aus und vergräbt sich in ihren armen auf dem Tisch, Goku ist völlig unbeholfen und scheint mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert zu sein.

Vegeta hingegen ist schockiert das sein Schweinchen so unsensibel war und er sie Tatsächlich am Hochzeitstag Verlies, zuerst wollte er Goku anschreien hat es dann aber auf sich beruhen lassen weil das jetzt das letzte ist was Goku noch braucht.

Goku derweil streckt immer wieder zögerlich seine Hand zu ihr und wieder weg, er weiß das er etwas tun sollte aber was?.

Bis er sich dazu durchringen kann sie letzten Endes auf ihre Schulter zu legen ziemlich unbeholfen wirkt diese Geste die Mitgefühl ausdrücken soll. Doch schnell schlägt Chichi die Hand wieder weg,

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!....Fass mich nicht an....bitte.....auf dein Mitleid kann ich verzichten."

Hilflos steht Goku da, mit der Reaktion nichts anzufangen verwirrt wie ein Kleinkind schaut er sie an.

„Ich war so einsam.......ich bin so einsam, ich fühle mich so leer und ausgebrannt......es nagt an meiner Seele, bis nichts mehr da ist, bin ich schuld?..............bin ich schuld das du mich verlassen hast für...............ihn?, war ich keine gute Hausfrau?.......Mutter?..........Ehefrau?.............oder warst du..........warst du..........schon immer?."

Stotternd gibt Goku von sich,

„Ich.....ich...."

Erwartungsvoll schaut Chichi ihn an,

„Ja?."

„Ich war glaube ich schon immer so.......Vegeta......hat mir das bewusst gemacht."

Chichis Kopf ist leicht schräg mit Tränen in den Augen sieht sie Goku an,

„Hhm...........du bist meine einzige Liebe weist du das?, meine erste und einzige liebe. Ich habe dich schon von klein auf geliebt als ich dich das erste mal sah............früher war ich anders ich weis......ich bin so dumm gewesen..........ich meine du dachtest Heiraten sei etwas zu essen........und ich bestand trotzdem darauf dich zu heiraten...............ich wollte einfach unbedingt, ich liebte dich eben und ob du auch so entfandst war mir egal..................aber...........aber....ich bin trotzdem froh das wir zusammen waren sonst hätten wir niemals Son Gohan gehabt..............und es gab auch schone Zeiten..............oder?."

Hoffnungsvoll sieht Chichi Goku an mit einem Blick der sagt bitte bitte sag das es so war, das es sie gab. Goku lächelt sie an und sagt,

„Ja....die gab es."

So das war es, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, das Kapitel meine ich, nicht die Story.

Das nächste Kapitel wird früher kommen versprochen.*nick*


End file.
